


A Dream is a Wish (your heart makes)

by jamaisvuaus



Category: Disney Princesses, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, but if you want to stay i can promise a somewhat good story, hoseok is the stable boy, if you dont like member/female characters then move along, jin is a chef, jungkook is a guard, namjoon is jimins advisor, obvi jimin is the prince, taehyung is the gardener, this is a disney fic, yoongi is her older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaisvuaus/pseuds/jamaisvuaus
Summary: once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, lived a maiden named ella, her older brother yoongi, and the prince jimin. ella is looking for a new life, yoongi just wants to protect his sister and his best friend, and jimin doesn't want to be married at the end of the month.
Relationships: Park Jimin/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his daughter and son, Ella and Yoongi. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved children every luxury and comfort, still he felt they needed a mother's care. And so he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family with two daughters just Ella's age, by name Anastasia and Drizella. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty and Yoongi’s wit and handsomeness, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepsisters, while the brother and sister were abused, humiliated, and finally forced to maintain jobs to get by. And yet, through it all, Ella remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday, her dreams of happiness would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen Years Earlier

///

“Get back here!”   
“You have to catch me, that's the rule!”  
Jimin and Ella ran around the field together, laughing the day away. It was like this most days, the servants watching the young prince play with his best friend.   
“C’mon Kook, run faster!” Ella yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted as fast as her little legs would carry her.  
Jimin cringed at the name, being forced to give her a secret name to protect himself. Finally, the two of them reached the willow at the end of the hill. It stood tall, the only tree for miles. Ella would always say it’s a miracle the tree is there, a forever growing grave to her mother.   
“Do you miss her?” Jimin asked, sitting down underneath the canopy the tree provides.  
“Everyday. Papa says it’ll get easier, but I just don’t know when.” Ella sits next to him, looking up at the sun that peaks through the branches whenever the breeze blows.  
“I’m sure it’ll be soon.” Jimin smiled at her, ruffling her hair.  
“Hey! Just because I’m a year younger than you doesn’t mean you can mess with me.” Ella pouted, adjusting her hair.   
“You’re cute when you make that face.”   
“What?”  
“Wha- “  
“Ella! WHERE ARE YOU?” Jimin and Ella jumped up, instantly recognizing the voice.   
They looked over at where the hanging vines parted, a sweaty Yoongi standing there.   
“Dad has been worried sick, you were supposed to be home to help move them in.” Yoongi sighed, looking at the slight pout on his sister’s face.   
“Oh well, I should be getting back too.” Jimin smiled, leading Ella and Yoongi out of the tree and through the fields, back to their homes.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ella?” Jimin stopped, right at where the two fences of their properties meet.  
“Yeah, tomorrow.” Ella smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. Jimin made note of that and would make sure to sneak her a chocolate tomorrow.   
Ella watches as her friend retreats to his home, turning back to grab Yoongi’s hand. “I don’t want a new mother…”  
“I don’t either, but if father loves her, we should too.” Yoongi sighs, picking up Ella in a piggy-back and walking towards the house. Once they arrived at the front door, their father was standing proudly with what Ella assumed was her new mother.   
“Ah, Children! Finally, This is Lady Tremaine, and her daughters Anastasia and Drizella.” Both Yoongi and Ella were wide-eyed. Their father had mentioned nothing about sisters!  
Nevertheless, Yoongi grabbed the bags and helped move them in, while Ella did her best to remain out of the way. She took to the kitchen, preparing the meal for the night. Everyone settled in eventually, the sisters argued for two hours about which side of the room belonged to who. That night, Ella ran after her father’s carriage as it rode away into the night, in search of new places to sell their fruits and vegetables. When it was out of sight, she ran back to Yoongi, giving him a big hug. She looked to her right and saw a very fancy carriage at Jimin's house.   
“Is that a royal carriage?” Anastasia ripped between Yoongi and Ella, trying to see over the stone wall.   
“It is!” Drizella was not far behind.   
“Why would there be a royal carriage at Jungkook’s house?” Ella looked at Yoongi, who only shrugged. 

This is the part of the story when you wish that she could hold on to her childhood a little longer. Eventually, we all must grow up, though. Why did Ella have to grow up? Because tonight is that night that she would never see her father or her best friend again.


End file.
